Couples & SongFic Contest
by minithepeanut
Summary: Read inside for further details. Includes categories for Bade, Tandre and Cabbie. **I do not own anything copyrighted.** Review if interested.
1. Details

**Hola**** mi amigos, I'm back, and I'm having an inspiration lacking phase. So, I am creating this song-fic contest! This contest shall have three categories for winning.**

**First Category –  
><strong>BADE  
>This is by far one of my favourite couples, right next to Tandré, so you must write it good. I don't mind if it's a break up story or just a cute fluffy one but it must be Bade. I'd like to see some sort of plotline though, even if it's just a date or a major complication.<br>Songs for this category are...

That's What You Get – Paramore

Behind These Hazel Eyes – Kelly Clarkson

Girls Do What They Want – The Maine

Story of A Girl – 3 Doors Down

Love Story – Taylor Swift

Anything But Ordinary – Avril Lavigne

Our Song – Taylor Swift

Okay, so you can choose whichever one you want, and the maximum limit I'm putting on is 5,000 words, so just generally one-shots or two-shots.

To make it unbiased, I will be deciding on the winner and runner-up based on a point scale.  
>Points will be awarded for<p>

Correct Grammar

Correct Spelling (I don't mind if you get a Beta Reader.)

Being over 750 words.

Being descriptive.

Each positive reviewer you get that is not from an anonymous account. (Unless they're too lazy to log in and they leave their actual profile name as I will check their profile.)

Being a unique idea.

If the setting and character's are believable.

If I like the story.

If you change who the focus character is, I prefer third person. (If you focus on entirely one character you may use third or first person.)

A good title.

Preferred are stories that are based on the song and not including; however you will not be deducted points. If you insert the lyrics into your story, they will not be included in the word count.

**Second Category –  
><strong>TANDRE  
><span>Tandré is my other co-favourite couple from this show. I love Tandré as a couple and a friendship, but for now I just want couples. They do not have to be going out at the beginning or the end, but at some point.  
>Songs for this category are...<p>

Everywhere – Michelle Branch/Yellowcard

Your Love Is My Drug – Ke$ha

At The Beginning – Richard Marx & Donna Lewis (From Anastasia)

Remembering Sunday – All Time Low

Tell Me That You Love Me – Victoria Justice & Leon Thomas III

I'd Come For You – Nickelback

Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester

Okay, so you can choose whichever one you want, and the maximum limit I'm putting on is 5,000 words, so just generally one-shots or two-shots.

To make it unbiased, I will be deciding on the winner and runner-up based on a point scale.  
>Points will be awarded for<p>

Correct Grammar

Correct Spelling (I don't mind if you get a Beta Reader.)

Being over 750 words.

Being descriptive.

Each positive reviewer you get that is not from an anonymous account. (Unless they're too lazy to log in and they leave their actual profile name.)

Being a unique idea.

If the setting and character's are believable.

If I like the story.

If you change who the focus character is, I prefer third person. (If you focus on entirely one character you may use third or first person.)

A good title.

Preferred are stories that are based on the song and not including; however you will not be deducted points. If you insert the lyrics into your story, they will not be included in the word count.

**Third Category -  
><strong>CABBIE  
><span>Cabbie is my favourite pairing of both Robbie and Cat, out of all the people they're paired with. I think there is definitely some chemistry between them especially seeing as they have kissed and Robbie managed to muster up the courage to ask her to prom, even though she had another date. Plus he gets pretty jealous. What I would like is a cute fluffy fic, or a jealousy fic.  
>Songs for this category are...<p>

Brick By Boring Brick – Paramore

Hurt – Christina Aguilera

Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars

Into Your Arms – The Maine

Thinking of You – Katy Perry

Kryptonite – 3 Doors Down

Dream Catch Me – Newton Faulkner

Okay, so you can choose whichever one you want, and the maximum limit I'm putting on is 5,000 words, so just generally one-shots or two-shots.

To make it unbiased, I will be deciding on the winner and runner-up based on a point scale.  
>Points will be awarded for<p>

Correct Grammar

Correct Spelling (I don't mind if you get a Beta Reader.)

Being over 750 words.

Being descriptive.

Each positive reviewer you get that is not from an anonymous account. (Unless they're too lazy to log in and they leave their actual profile name.)

Being a unique idea.

If the setting and character's are believable.

If I like the story.

If you change who the focus character is, I prefer third person. (If you focus on entirely one character you may use third or first person.)

A good title.

Preferred are stories that are based on the song and not including; however you will not be deducted points. If you insert the lyrics into your story, they will not be included in the word count. 

**Other Information – **

The date for completion of these will be 1st October 2011.

Prizes will be listed below for winners and runners up in each category.

You can write a story for each category if you wish.

Please PM me when your story is up.

Please PM me if you have any questions.

Please keep to a rating of no higher than T.

Please ensure to put a disclaimer notice in your story.

Please put in your description "For minilikescoffee's Couples – Song-Fic Challenge" and also the song you chose. 

**Prizes – **

The winner and runner-up in each category will be allowed to create an OC for the story I'm developing. I will send you a PM of the requirements if you win.

The winner from each category will be able to choose a romantic interest for their OC (Excluding Beck and Jade.)

All entrants' stories will be added to my favourite stories list.

Winners and runner-ups will be added to my favourite author list.

I will post occasional promotions for winner and runner ups' stories on my Tumblr.

I will read one of each of the runner-up's other stories. (So long as it is under 20 chapters if it is in progress or it has been completed.)

I will read two of each of the winners' other stories. (So long as it is under 20 chapters if it is progress or it has been completed.)

Plus you all get a virtual box of cookies for entering (:

**Hope y'all can enter. Your stories will all hopefully be amazing.  
>Luvv ya,<br>xxMini**


	2. More Details

**Hello Peoples, I'm back, just adding this information for anyone who is interested, and reinstating information if you missed it.**

So far, I only have one person interested in entering, and I need more than one person if it is going to be a contest, so please feel free to join, even if you don't think you're that good, practice makes perfect.

I also have the story idea now that OCs will be accepted into. There's a little surprise there, so I'm adding another part to the prizes. Everyone that enters will get to find out what the surprise is about the characters and what the story is about, but unfortunately winner's OCs won't be involved until the second story, because my story has three parts. The winner of the best story, overall, will be continued into the third instalment. **

**The due date for all entries is 1****st**** October 2011. The first chapter of the first instalment of my story will be uploaded on this day unless technology failure prohibits me from doing so. **

Winners will be told via Private Messaging if they have won or come in runner-up. These details will not be revealed to the public until I post the last chapter of the first instalment of my story.

Also, one more thing... If you want to do the story as a collaboration with someone else, I will award equal prizes to both writers if they win or come second place.

**Review if interested, PM if you have a query. **

**So please, please, PLEASE enter. I promise you won't regret it.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>

******Enters refers to any person who actually submits a story, not just shows interest.


	3. FAQs

**Hello Peoples, due to the amazing response I have had to this chapter overnight, I have compiled this public service announcement for people. **

**First of all, completed one-shots will be listed here as well as their author/s.**

When I'm With Him - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)7216939(slash)1(slash) - livvylovesyou  
>Stupid Bricks - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)7218731(slash)1(slash)Stupid_Bricks - Mew Mew Pachirisu<p>

**Secondly, here are some FAQs. **

**Can I use a different song to the songs provided? – **Yes. However, you must tell me which song it is, who sings it, and I must approve of it, because I like to listen to songs when I read the stories based off of them. (NO BIEBS. SORRY BUT I CAN'T STAND IT.)

**Does the story have to be canon? **– No it does not. Just make sure it's clear where/when your story is and not just confusing.

**Can I still enter? **– Due to the overwhelming response to this contest I will officially close the date for showing interest in entry on the 1st of August 2011. Your stories don't necessarily have to be up by this day, I just need to know if you might be interested via either a review, or a PM.

**Can I enter in multiple categories? **– Yes, but if you write one fan-fiction for all three categories, (which you wouldn't be able to, given the song restrictions) it will be judged in the category that it does best. If you win or come in second place in multiple categories you will get the same prizes, but I will choose another person I feel did well in that particular category to share the prizes. Basically, if you win I'll explain it to you.

**Can I add it to one of my already existing one-shot collections? **– No, as this might attract extra popularity to your story that disadvantages some other entrants, however feel happy to advertise it as much as you want through other stories.

**Also, on a not FAQ note, I will put a notification up on my Tumblr once I have read your fic, and promote it to as many people that will read it. **

**Okay, have fun.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini.<strong>


	4. CLARIFICATION FIXED

**Hello Peoples, I think I confused some of you with that last information I put up, so if I did, let me clarify.**

The date for your story to be up by is October 1st.

The last date you can tell me you wish to join this contest is August 6th. (I changed it because I realised that the 1st is a Monday.)

**So far, I have these people listed as entering or entered. **_**Ones in italics and underlined are stories that have already been published and read.**_

amelia(dot)amour*

bluecinderella4

courtney4713

GrandeGilliesFan

JillyPilly14

LilyJessMalfoy

liviblueeyes

_livvylovesyou_

Love-Believer-16

luckylovexx

_Mew Mew Pachirisu_

Penny Tee13

WhiteChocolateAngel

**If you are not on this list and you have either messaged or reviewed my story, I apologise, I got all this information from my email and I have a lot of those to sift through.**

**If you want to be a part of this list, review or message me before the 6th of August. I will put up a finalised list on that date of who is entering and who has entered. No entries past this date.**

**You do not have to have decided on your song by this date, unless you use a song that was not provided in the first lot of information. (See down for more if this involves you.)**

**You can drop out at any time, if you find this too stressful or whatever reasons.**

**Don't forget to message me when your story is published so I can check it out.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>If you are not using a song different to the one's I originally provided, stop reading here.<strong>

Okay, so there's a few of you who wish to use different songs than I originally provided. Thank you to all of you who sent me a message or review with the song you wish to use. If you didn't, please do it now.

So, because I listen to the songs while I read them I can only accept songs that I can listen to. So if I couldn't get it off my sister, or I really didn't think it fit, it will not be on this list. If it is, you may use the song/s you asked for.

**bluecinderella4  
><strong>I Run To You – Lady Antebellum  
>Need You Now – Lady Antebellum<br>Just A Kiss – Lady Antebellum

**amelia(dot)amour***  
>One Day – Trading Yesterday<p>

**liviblueeyes  
><strong>The Perfect Two – Auburn

**JillyPilly14  
><strong>Hot N' Cold – Katy Perry  
>Love Like Woe – The Ready Set<br>Love You Like A Love Song – Selena Gomez

**If I forgot you, please tell me, and I will edit this to accommodate you. **

**If you haven't told me what song you are doing yet, but you have told me you wish to use a different song please tell me which song you are choosing by August 5th so I can put it up when I put up the list of who is entering.**

**Also, don't use one of these songs unless you tell me beforehand, like all of these people did.**

**Thank y'all for listening/reading/whatever...  
>Luvv ya,<br>xxMini**


	5. Almost Finished

**Hello Peoples, I apologise for not doing this on the day I originally planned, but I was busy/unable to access computer with working internet.**

**I have read and scored a few stories, and I have to say they're all amazing. **(Not revealing scores although one person did get full marks. Ooh suspense.) **But that's not including reviews.**

**Here is a list of stories I have read (and their authors and couples). **

They Just Kissed Each Other– bluecinderella4 (Cabbie)  
>They Need Each Other – bluecinderella4 (Bade)<br>They Run To Each Other – bluecinderella4 (Tandré)  
>When I'm With Him – livvylovesyou (Cabbie)<br>Stupid Bricks – Mew Mew Pachirisu (Cabbie)  
>This Is Our Song – Love-Believer-16 (Bade)<br>Behind These Hazel Eyes – GrandeGilliesFan (Bade)

**Please do yourself a favour and check out all of their amazing stories, and also, please review them because I'm sure you'd want them to do the same for you. Remember, reviews are bonus points. **

**So, if you have uploaded your story, but haven't told me, or I haven't read it, send me a message telling me. **

**If you haven't uploaded a story, but you're going to, make sure you tell me when it's up.**

**If you still want to join this contest, feel free. I figure if I failed to put up a final list on the day I said, then I won't bother with those deadlines. ****HOWEVER, I AM COMPLETELY SERIOUS ABOUT THE OCTOBER 1****ST**** DEADLINE. **

**However, if you want to join this contest following today, you have to use one of the songs from the original lists. (SEE CHAPTER ONE) No more original songs unless specified otherwise by me.**

**I say 'however' too much. Anyone want to bother counting how many times I've said it in this entire contest?**

**Also, it's my birthday tomorrow. Or today? Depends on when I upload this. It's on the 20****th****.  
><strong>

**UPCOMING STORIES:**

If anyone's a big fan of me, or wants to know how I'm spending my time, I have a few stories underway/in planning.

Of course there's the **mystery triquel** that I will not reveal details about until a later stage. (You're in for a magical treat with this one.)

Then there's my new in-planning story '**So Who's Victorious Here?**' It's a JORI story. (Not romantic.)

Basically, Jade and Tori keep fighting over everything and then someone gets hurt physically, so the girls get sent to a behaviour correction centre where they have to share everything but their toothbrushes (figure of speech). Two enemies stuck together until they can sort out their issues sounds like a lot of fun, doesn't it?

And then there's **Being Adorable Doesn't End.**

A collection of BADE one-shots. Look at the title? Clever?

**Okay, I'll let you all go now. Keep being amazing. **

**Luvv ya,  
>xx (The now fifteen year old) Mini<strong>


	6. Final Notices

**All excited for this contest guys?**

**Well I have a few things to say, if you've changed your user name since you uploaded your story, can you please tell me what it is, and…**

**So far I have one entry into the Tandré category, if you guys don't write anything, that one will win by default.**

**Remember to tell me when your story's up.**

**I know this was short, I'm sorry.**

**And I've got the first two chapters of my Triquel written. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :D**

**And guys, I'm possibly gonna do another contest after this one so…I don't know…we'll see.**

**Luvv ya,  
>xxMini<strong>


	7. Pens Down

**Hello Peoples, hasn't this been a fun competition? Well, as you all know, all fun things must come to an end, and sadly, this is the end. Except for one exception, because of a mistake on my behalf.***

**Anyhow, I got several amazing entries and some were purely breathtaking, but unfortunately, I can only have so many winners, and I told you all, these winners will be told in a message whether they have won, and the winners won't be revealed until I upload the second story in my triquel. **

**I just have one more request for everyone who entered a story;**

To make it easier for me, would you guys be able to send me in a message, even if you have already told me your story is up;

a) The title of your story.

b) The category.

c) How many reviews you received. And

d) If you have changed your name since you uploaded your story.

**Thankyou.**

**And seeing as there are time differences, you may enter stories until says that you didn't upload it on the 1****st**** of October or before.**

**Hopefully we can have more awesome contests like this soon.**

**I love you guys so much,  
>xxMini<strong>

*Due to one exception, I cannot notify winners and runners-up if they have won until the 5th of October. Sorry.*


End file.
